


Small White Star

by FalconFate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, Gen, I'm Sorry, Inspired by an animatic, Keith's mom leaving, Sadness, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconFate/pseuds/FalconFate
Summary: It's not easy to leave the ones you love behind, especially when you know it's for the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an animatic on YouTube; here's the link: https://youtu.be/6W7RIh4aL2s

These feelings are strange. I frown at my ship—my own craft, assigned by Kolivan the same day I received my blade—and try to ignore the dread settling heavily in my belly.

“Are you sure you need to go?” asks a voice from behind.

I turn. The human I’ve come to know so well is watching me sadly. I try to smile, try to make it reassuring. “It’s the best option,” I say. I’m not sure I believe it.

I know he doesn’t. Human emotions are harder to read without ears to twitch or tails to lash, but those lines around his eyes weren’t there when my ship was just a broken mess. The whites of his eyes were white, not rimmed in red as they are now. His cheeks were dry.

He didn't seem so… fragile.

I swallow hard against the rebellious emotions trying to rise, to show themselves. My own ears twitch, I know; but I’ve made up my mind. I have to leave, to protect them.

And I can do more than that.

“Here,” I finally say, taking the blade from my belt. His eyes widen, his hands raise to decline it. “Please. Take it,” I insist.

“I can’t… you _need_ that,” he protests.

“You may need it more than I will someday,” I tell him gravely.

_Where I’m going, I won’t need anything._

He reaches out, slowly, so slowly. His hands shake. I quickly press it into his hands and close his fingers around it, backing away. My voice is thick as I say, “Take care.”

“MOMMA!”

It’s a scream, it’s a question, it’s an exclamation of fear. It’s a knife that tears at my chest, and I choke on a sob as little Keith comes running, tears streaming down his cheeks, tiny toddler legs a blur as he slams into my own legs, holding tight as though he thinks I’ll disappear.

And he’s not wrong.

My vision blurs. I wipe at my eyes, trying to clear it, and crouch to bring myself face to face with the child—my child.

“Keith,” I whisper. I don’t bother to hide the tears now. “Keith, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, but Momma has to leave.”

“You can’t go,” he sobs, twisting my heart. “You can’t go yet, I want to come with you, you need to stay.”

I kiss his forehead and hold him close. Still crying, he clings to my chest, burying his head beneath my chin. “Keith,” I struggle to say, as I choke on the name. I try again. “Keith, please listen.”

He sniffs piteously and tilts his head to look up at me, dark eyes wide and wet.

I give him a wobbly smile. “Keith, darling, sweetheart… I’ll always be here. No matter where I go, with or without you, I’m always right _here_.” On the final word, I poke his chest firmly with my index finger to make my point.

Keith places his own tiny palm there, catching my fingers against his chest. “P-p-promise?” he stutters out.

I kiss the top of his head and run my free hand through his hair reassuringly. “I promise. And you know I keep my promises.”

He nodded. “I still don’t want you to go,” he muttered stubbornly.

“And I don’t want to leave. But I _do_ want to keep you safe, alright, darling? And this is the only way I know how. I’ll come back. Someday, I’ll come back. I’ll see you again, love, you hear me?”

His father crouches beside us, now, rubbing Keith’s shoulders with one broad hand. “Keith, Momma has to go now.”

The little boy sobs again, and it shakes the whole of his tiny frame. He clings to my hand as long as he can as I pull away, and I hesitate as his fingers begin to slip.

And then his hand is gone, and he’s weeping freely again, and his father is, too, and I try to ignore the tears on my own cheeks as I board my vessel.

I don’t look back as I leave the planet’s atmosphere. I don’t look back as I leave the system, passing the human’s satellites.

I don’t look back until the small white star is far behind, indistinguishable from every other star around it.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't know Keith's parents' names, I just... didn't give them any.  
> This is my first posted work in a LONG time, and my very first work on AO3. I'm quite proud of it, actually. I'll try to post some other stuff, too.  
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
